


Smooth Bourbon

by Mintrosy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kingsman: The Golden Circle - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintrosy/pseuds/Mintrosy
Summary: Eggsy was a bit more drunk than he thought. Takes place in the sequel's trailer when Eggsy and Merlin finish the Statesman bourbon that they had found.





	Smooth Bourbon

"I think we're going to Kentucky."

Eggsy could tell that he was slurring his words, but he didn't think he was that drunk as he placed the empty Statesman bottle down on the table with a heavy thunk. This was until, however, he moved to stand and nearly toppled over onto the floor. 

The effects of the alcohol rushed to his head and left him feeling giddy as Merlin gave him a sideways glance.

"You alright there, lad?" Merlin smirked.

Eggsy laughed and swayed slightly in response, "I'm fucking peachy, bruv. So what's the plan?"

"We'll take the plane and head to America tomorrow morning. I don't know about you, but I don't want to try flying inebriated." Merlin said.

"That would be so freaking sick, Merls!" Eggsy joked, "Let's try it sometime."

"Not bloody likely." Merlin scoffed, "Go home and pack your things, I have a feeling that we'll be staying in the States for quite a while."

Eggsy pouted, eyes a bit glossy, "What about you?"

Merlin gave him a strange look, "I've got everything I need already. I'll see you tomorrow morning, 0500 sharp."

"Come home with me." Eggsy said confidently, eyes bright.

Merlin paused in his movements slightly, it was just enough for Eggsy to notice and preen internally. "What was that, lad?" Merlin asked with faux nonchalance.

"Ya heard me, guv." Eggsy said far too innocently, "You can help me pack."

Merlin turned towards Eggsy, "We're drunk," he stated simply watching as Eggsy began pouting again, "...but I suppose we should stick together after such a massive attack on Kingsman."

Eggsy smiled and flung an arm around Merlin's shoulder as they made their way to the door.

"My thoughts exactly."


End file.
